Talk:Dark Mark
Differentiate Should the Dark Mark in the sky be a different article than it as a tattoo. Perhaps have Dark Mark (tattoo) and Dark Mark (sign) with Dark Mark redirecting to the latter? There could then be a Dark Mark (disambiguation), or just a Point Me! remark. 03:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No It was like this before, and a "Neither can live while the other survives remark was placed. Thus the two were merged.Andrew S 00:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Merge Merge this with Morsmordre? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:47, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I'd say no - they're two seperate ideas. One is the spell to create it, the other is the actual "object." -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::But isn't that the same as how Killing Curse and Avada Kedavra are related? Mafalda Hopkirk 00:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Avada Kedavra is the incantation for the Killing Curse, while Morsmordre is the incantation for producing the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark is not the spell itself, just the product of the spell. I know, it's a fine distinction, but considering the Dark Mark's importance, I feel it should be left as is. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 09:26, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Unique? Does each Death Eater have their own individual tattoo, or is it the same all around? 01:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :It is not likely, but anything we know is guesswork. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Where can one find a detailed picture? 06:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Canonicity? Has Jo ever said what the Dark Mark actually looks like, or are the ones scene in the movie canon? 04:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :The tattoo is never described in the books. This makes the movie depiction canon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 04:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually they are described in Goblet of Fire as being red in color, and turning black when Voldemort touches them. That makes the movie versions non-canon. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 07:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What page? 05:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It's the bit where Voldemort recalls the Death Eaters to him by touching Wormtails mark. I can't remeber which page. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 09:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The page no is 645. Could not find it on that page (645 -Goblet of Fire ) in Bloomsbury Adults Edition. MoonstoneShadow151 14:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Remus Black (Owl Me!) 13:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you 23:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think the cannon version of the Dark Mark is the one from J.K. Rowling's site shown here: and the version's show in the film should be marked differently. Ztyran 06:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Page 645, near the beginning of Chapter 33 - The Death Eaters, of the Scholastic version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. -Shorty1982 21:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.MoonstoneShadow151 18:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Not to belittle a point but the Dark Mark first appears in the sky in the color green, similar to the mark I mentioned above, hence the reason we might want to mark that one as the official version. Ztyran (talk) 05:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Passage The article says that Voldemort invented the blocking spell from the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. This is speculation. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 06:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Aurora Borealis I do still believe it looks like it though. Just the way it moves. I know that Aurora Borealis' aren't shaped like skulls, but the one conjured in the fourth film looks like it. I think it would be added that the skull had an aurora borealis look to it. It moves in the same flowing way and has the same color and shine. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Popular in RL. Dark Marks are popular as tattoos amongst fans? Wort adding? 19:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Branded Yesterday, I made a list of the known Death Eaters who were branded with the Dark Mark and also a list of possible branded Death Eaters. One of this wiki's user erased this information, saying: "We don't need a list of branded Death Eaters". How can this be possible?! I really consider that the more info this wiki has, better it will be. I mean, that is not even a good excuse!!! I really want to made those 2 lists again because I realize that the "We don't need a list of branded Death Eaters" is incoherent. Phoenix Arcturus Black 20:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :By definition, all Death Eaters are branded with the Dark Mark, making a list pointless. -- 1337star (talk) 20:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named branded everybody who became a Death Eater with the Dark Mark. This is conclusively proven in canon. -Shorty1982 22:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Not necessarily! Lord Voldemort branded those Death Eaters who were on his inner circle. Fenrir Greyback, for example, did no had the Dark Mark. Phoenix Arcturus Black 02:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::But we don't consider Greyback a Death Eater, anyway, hence his inclusion in the category "Death Eater Allies" and not "Death Eaters," along with Scabior and other such types. ProfessorTofty 03:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Greyback was never a Death Eater officially. He allied himself with them and Voldemort and they made use of him but he was never an actual Death Eater. -Shorty1982 11:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Voldemort's Dark Mark Does anyone knows if Voldemort also had a Dark Mark in his arm or its sign was only a mark to his followers? Is this information in the text Dark Mark? Andre G. Dias (talk) 17:02, January 6, 2014 (Brazil) Dark Mark's shaking In the end of the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the Dark Mark of Barty Crouch Jr.. was shaking/wiggling what propably was to indicate the Rebirth of Tom Riddle. Is that truth? The Dark Mark shaked/wiggled before Voldemort' rebirth or started after? Are these informations in the text of the Dark Mark? Andre G. Dias (talk) 17:28, January 6, 2014 (Brazil) Are all the Death Eaters always signaled? In the "On the arm" section, I have added the question of whether all the Death Eaters always feel Voldemort's burning signal, or if he can signal certain people at times. If there is an occasion when he only wants to speak with one or two people, it would not make sense for him to call the entire group. UnicornWolf (talk) 17:29, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Application of the Dark Mark Have we been given any clues yet as to how Voldemort would apply the Dark Mark or, like the Horcruxes, is it being kept silent at the present time?